Sonny on holiday
by blinding-roses
Summary: Sonnys mum leaves to raise her new child back in their massive wisconsin home. Sonny and the gang go visit for a holiday and all of their lives are changed in different ways. FInd out how. Please read & review  set before falling for the falls ep!
1. Prologue

**A.N**

**Ok so this chapter and the next one or two are kinda just like setting up the rest of the story.**

**Please read and review. I do not own swac, just this plot and any characters I make up along the way!**

"So you're pregnant? With your third child!" Sonny yells at Connie. Connie nods her head.  
"I will be going back to Wisconsin to raise the child" Connie says, putting her hand on Sonny's shoulder.  
"Why? It's such a big house there, you don't need that big of a house just for two people" Sonny says.  
"Your sister will be there too!" Connie says.  
"But I can stay here, in our apartment!" Sonny says excited.  
"Yes, but you have to come visit us!" Connie says. Sonny nods still excited about getting to stay in Hollywood on her own.  
"Wait is Juliet will be living with you now, who was she living with before?" Sonny asks.  
"She was living with your father, at our Wisconsin home." Connie says.  
"Wait is my dad that babies dad?" Sonny asks patting her mother's tummy.  
"Yes he is!" Connie says a little frustrated.  
"But you haven't seen him since we left so how did you get pregnant?" Sonny asks confused.  
"He did come to visit us a few weeks ago and we well. We did.. It" Connie says.  
"Weren't you smart enough to use a condom?" Sonny asked.  
"Sonny, this isn't your business."

* * *

"Ok bye mum, I love you" Sonny says hugging her mum.  
"I love you too. Be sure to visit us. Bring your friends, there is plenty of room for them to stay" Connie says.  
"Ok mom, I love you" Sonny says waving goodbye to her mum. Connie got into the car and drove away.

Sonny's POV  
I was finally home, alone.  
I ran to the studio.

Once I got there everyone was there watching tv.  
"GUYS YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled very enthusiastically.  
"What?" They all asked.  
"I have the apartment to myself" I said happily.  
"Really?" Tawni asked. I nodded. I could hold parties or anything. I was so excited. Tomorrow was Saturday and I have decided I am going to have a huge party.

**So you like? If you do please review. Even if you don't review. Just please send ur feedback. What do YOU want to happen?**


	2. Just a little bit tipsy!

**Omg wow. I wrote this story like not even 24 hours ago. And I came back this morning and had 14 emails.  
****Thank you all so much for reviewing and fav story or story alert. It makes me feel like this story will be fun to write.  
Stories aren't fun to write if no ones gonna read them. So I'm glad that I got ur attention with the first chapter and now  
I shall continue to keep u wanting more chapters!**

**Btw some nights I have training so I might only be able to update every few days!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC just the plot and some characters I may make up along the way (like Juliet)  
Juliet: O gee I feel so special.  
Me: Juliet just SH**

**Anyways I'll stop annoying u. please R&R!**

Sonny's POV:

It's almost six o'clock, I invited the So Random cast and some others from condor studio to come over for a party.  
I start to pour fizzy drinks into plastic cups. I have three different drinks; fanta, root bear and lemonade.

I leave the cups on the table with some chips and dip. Then I start to play some music. I take a quick glance at the time 5:47.  
What the hell am I supposed to do for another 13 minutes.

_Riing Riiiing  
Riing Riing._

I rush over to the phone.  
"Hello, Sonny speaking" I say. I quickly use the stereo remote to turn the volume down.  
"Sonny, it's me" says the person down the line.  
"Who's me?" I ask. I really don't know who it is.  
"It's me, your mother." Mum says.  
"ooo. Right, so how's the house? You got there safe and sound?" I ask.  
"Yes I did, the house is very clean and now I just called so you can stop worrying about me not making it home" She says. I wasn't worried I knew she was going to make it home. But I'll just play along.  
"O that's good-" There was a knock on the door. I run to the door with my ear on the phone  
"Sonny who's at the door" Mum asks. I open the door. It's Chad and Mackenzie falls cast.  
"Chad I thought you would be the last to arrive" I said.  
"Which is why we had to be the first to arrive" He says snatching the remote of me and turning the volume up.  
"Sonny, why is Chad there? Why can I hear music? Why did he say he has to be the first to arrive? Are you having a party?" Mum asks.  
"No mum I'm not having a party" I lie.  
"I just decided to invite some friends around so we can watch movies" I lie again.  
"Why don't you invite them all here when I have had my baby?" Mum suggests.  
"Yeah sure I'll mention that. Ok bye everyone's starting to arrive." I say taking the phone of my ear and hanging up.

No one's POV :

Next is Nico and Grady to arrive. Then some other random people, Zora, then lastly Tawni. She was the most dressed up. Most people where wearing Jeans and a nice shirt. Tawni was wearing a purple dress that was almost knee length. It had a very big bright black bow. She was also wearing a sequin cardigan.

"Tawni you do know it's Friday dress code" Sonny says.  
"Well on Friday, this is what I wore. So I wore it today" She says walking past Sonny. Sonny pulls a confused face, shrugs then shuts the door.  
"LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED!" Chas says turning up the music.

* * *

-2 hours later-

Sonnys POV

I don't know were Tawni, Nico, Number 7 from Meal or No meal and one of the gladiators have gone.  
They have disappeared, but I would rather not go look for them because I have a pretty good feeling were they are.  
Everyone is a little drunk. Someone poured beer into all the drinks and no one knew. Luckily Zora tests the drinks so she left before she got caught.

Chad walks up to me, looking a little tipsy. Well not a little, very tipsy.  
"Sonnnnnnny, heey. I have to tell you something" He says. Luckily I am not drunk. I let him continue talking.  
"Nico and some girl and Tawni and some gladiator are doing some naughty things is the bedroom. I thought it was  
the bathroom and walked in and it was gross." He says pulling a disgusted face.  
"Thanks Chad. I kinda already knew." I say.  
"O sooooooorry then sunshine. Luckily it wasn't in your room. It was in you mommas. So you won't have to disinfect the room" Chad says almost falling over.  
"Ok EVERYONE OUT!" I yell. Everyone is too drunk. Everyone leaves and walks of. I do not wanna go into my mums room. So I knock loudly on the door.  
"guys go home. But put clothes on before you leave." I yell at them then leave the door. I turn the music down and  
start picking up empty cups from the floor. By the time I have finished cleaning up Nico, Tawni, Gladiator and Number 7  
all walk out the house. I don't even want to know what they were doing.

Maybe I will just go to other people's parties instead of having one. I walk of to my room and fall asleep in my jeans and t-shirt.

**So how you enjoying the story. Thanx again to everyone for reviewing or fav story or story alert. Please click the little button n write something nice about the chap. Or else chad won't warn you about drunken people while he is drunk! So review. And suggest to your friends! Please :)**


	3. Car Cake, Car tie, Car party

**Hey, I hope you all like the story. Keep reviewing just so I know ur all still reading the story. And review because it makes me update faster ha-ha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac, only the plot. And characters I make up along the way.**

The next day, about 5:30pm

No-ones POV

Sonny walked into the prop room which Tawni, Nico and Grady were sitting down. Tawni was re-applying her make-up. Nico and Grady were at the table making a new sandwich again. They still hadn't given up on getting a sandwich with their name.

Sonny sat down.  
"Oh Sonny, by the way we are all invited to Chad's new Car party" Tawni informed her.  
"He has a new car again?" Sonny asked.  
"Yep, but the party will be fun. So why don't we go out and get some dresses?" Tawni suggested.  
"Ok" Sonny said happily. They both walked out to go shopping for dresses.  
-

Sonny ended up using one of her old dresses. The one she wore on her date with the vampire star. But then had dinner with Grady **(a.n u all remember that right. Sorry couldn't remember vampire's name) **Tawni bought a new dress. It was a dark pink strapless dress. And at the top was a thick black strip. It also came with a waist belt.

Sonny's POV 6:30pm (Party)

I walked into the entrance with Tawni by my side. The room looked pretty cool. It was similar to Chad's Birthday party. But instead of Chad pictures, there were pictures of his car. At the stage stood Chad's car, and next to it was a massive table with a car shaped cake. Chad really went out of his way for a car party.

Tawni Looked around the room, and spotted a group of boy. A smile appeared from one ear to the other **(that's a saying my parents keep saying when I'm happy!)** She walked off to join them. I sighed but smiled when I saw Chad walk past **(yes it may be a little corny)** I kept staring at his crazy outfit. It was a suit but the tie was covered in cars. He wasn't paying any attention to me, so I watched him socialise with others. My heart sank when I saw him flirting with the girls, Or maybe the girls flirting with him.

He turned around, he was looking in my direction. I quickly looked away before he thought I was looking at him. I walked over to the food table. He managed to get car shaped glasses. I decided I didn't want a fizzy drink, not after last night. So instead I would wait for someone to walk around with cappuccinos. I decided I would pig out on the chips, seeing as there were five bowls.

I picked up a couple of chips, dropped them into one hand, and then ate them slowly one by one.  
"So miss Munroe how you like the party?" He asked. I looked at him then said  
"Well Chad personally it sucks for me because no one seems to notice me" I said.  
"Well have a cappuccino" He said and grabbed one from the waiter that appeared out of nowhere. I took the cappuccino from him and started drinking it.

I gathered Chad, the Mackenzie falls cast, Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni when the party was over.  
"Ok guys, My mum went back to Wisconsin as you all know. But she's giving birth in about six months. Once she's given birth we can all go to my Wisconsin home for like a holiday. Don't worry there is plenty of room. And this time you can bring valuables" I said. Then all nodded.  
"Sure we will go" Said Chad, speaking for the Mack Falls cast. **(yes I said MACK so sue me)  
**"Yeah I guess we will go too" Said Tawni. I was so excited that we could all go.

Seven months later, No one's POV

They all hop off the bus and stare at the Wisconsin mansion. It was three stories high and had a huge front and back yard.  
"Since there are less rooms in the third floor and there are less girls. The girls sleep upstairs. And the boys sleep in on the second floor." Sonny says.  
"What about the first floor?" Chad asks.  
"That's where Juliet, Mum Dad and our new baby Ruby sleep." Sonny said. They all nodded and rain inside and to their floor. They all fought over bedrooms but within about five minutes they each had their own bedroom. Each bedroom had a bed, a bedside table, a wardrobe and a desk with a mirror.

Sonny took a deep breath and prepared herself for the three week holiday of a life time.

**Hey you like the story? So sometimes the story will be from Juliet's POV and some will be Sonny's POV and some will be Chad's POV. **

**But please review. Or else you can't come on holiday with Chad.**

**Is anyone still reading this.**

**ARE YOU READING MY STORIES!**


	4. Juliet

**Hey, sorry I don't update as fast as I would like to. Its just I'm so busy with the fashion show. YEA IM IN A FASHION SHOW! (I am making a dress and I am modelling my 5****th**** form friends dress.) (I am 3****rd**** form so yea I am so cool I have a 5****th**** former friend!) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SWAC  
I only own the plot idea, and the characters I make up.**

Sonny's POV

We all unpacked and set up our rooms the way we like. We are going to be staying here for two weeks. This gives me some time to get Juliet to actually like me.

I unpack everything into my room. I eventually finish unpacking; only twenty minutes pass. I decide to just lie on my bed and think. This feels like camp, with so many people here and a reasonably big garden.

No-one's POV

At six o'clock on the dot, everyone grabs a paper plate and grabs some food. They all run outside again and eat on the soft grass. They all happily eat and chat. The Mackenzie falls cast talk amongst themselves and the So random cast talking amongst themselves. No one really talking to the other cast.

Once the all finish their dinner they clean their plates and all sit outside in the dark. The moonlight shines very lightly on them. But Connie turns on some outside lights and they all talk, swing on the swings hanging from trees and doing rolls and cartwheels on the grass.

But at eventually nine o'clock everyone starts heading up to their rooms and gets ready for bed

Juliet's POV (btw Juliet's Sonny's Sister)

This is just lovely, there are a group of teenagers who are trying to be funny and trying to be dramatic. It's frustrating, and it's ridiculous. I don't know why mum invited so many people to come over. I also hate the fact that they are awake while I'm trying to sleep. I know they are upstairs but it is still annoying.

I guess I will have to go along with it. But as always there are two people who aren't together that need to be together. I always have to get them together. When I went with my friends to camp I had to get people together. When I was on holiday I met two people who were meant to be together. It's my duty to get two people together.

Sonny's POV

I feel like I don't even know my own sister. Last time I saw her, she had blonde hair, she was bright colours and she was super shy. Now she has grown about five inches taller, she has black hair with a fringe that goes across her forehead but on an angel, with red streaks in her hair, she wears dark clothes with maybe one colour and she is more confident than me. She looks very cute but I feel like I don't even know her.

I walk outside and see her sitting outside on the grass staring up at the sky. It's about one in the afternoon. I sit next to her and smile when she glares at me. She turns her view back to the clouds. I notice that her clothes are trendier than mine. She's wearing dark jeans with a hole on one of the knees, an acid wash singlet and a leather jacket.

"Juliet, Hi" I said. She looked at me and said nothing.  
"Ok well I will talk AT you. So Random has been so much fun, I wish you could join you were so funny when you were little" I said. It would be fun if Juliet could join 'So Random' she was so funny when we were little. One time I laughed so much my throat burned and I couldn't talk for two days.

Someone walked past our gate and waved. I looked at Juliet, she got up and left. She walked up to the guy and hugged him. Then she walked off with him holding hands.

Juliet has a boyfriend, gosh she's good at the game called romance.


	5. Andy, Damon, Chad

**Ok sorry I ****haven't updated in aaages. Its just I had wrote half a chapter. Then my computer got a virus and so now I have to restart the WHOLE thing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC just the plot and currently Juliet since I made her up!**

**Juliet: gee glad im owned!**

**U shud be**

**Juliet: I am!**

**Haha**

**Juliet: Riiiight. *backs away slowly***

**Don't back away from me. *steps forward***

Juliet's POV

I walk down the footpath, kicking a few stones with the toe of my shoes. Andy was staying very quiet, usually he's slightly happier.  
His fringe hangs in front of his brown eyes. His hair is usually brown, even though its spring and sunny, his hair looks black today.  
I wonder if he's starting to turn emo. It seems like it because he's wearing a hell of a lot of black.

We reach the beach; Andy sits down on the soft sand. I sit down next to him and smile. I sit down next to him, and I hold his hand. His fingers fit  
perfectly with mine. Most boyfriends' I have I know I'm not supposed to be with them. But with Andy I think that god made him to be with me. He's like me as a boy.  
We like all the same stuff and get the same grades and both want the same career. We both also want to go to the same college. We are going to be a  
couple that will be together for the rest of high school and college.

There was a silence **(awkward turtle *does hand turtle* u do no that right? If not it's a joke between my school) **I looked at Andy.  
"Something wrong?" I asked Andy.  
"Yea, I think we need to see other people" He said. Tears prickled my eyes.  
"Why?"

"I saw you with your family and friends. You looked like you had a think for one of the Mackenzie falls members!" Andy said. I was flabbergasted.  
"Who Chad?"

"No, that Damon dude" He said. He was cute, but NOT my type.  
"But I don't like him" I lied. Well I don't, I just think he's cute.  
"Well even if you don't. I am just having second thoughts about our relationship" Andy said. The tears started prickling in my eyes more,  
I won't be able to stop them in a minute. He held my hands within his. I looked down at his and my hands. Then back at his face.  
I was hoping he would leave soon. He smiled, that made me made that he was happy after breaking up with me. He  
reached over and kissed me on the cheek, then got up and left. I watched him leave.

I brought my knees up to my chest and held them tightly. I rested my head on my knee's and sat there  
for the rest of the afternoon crying.

Sonny's POV 

I was outside, having a quiet day. I kept watching the fence, hoping to find Juliet come back to tell me about her day.  
I wish she would bond with me more often. As I said that I saw the boy she had walked of with. He looked happy, he was on his own. Oh no.

"Dude, where is Juliet" I asked him. He looked at me blankly for a second.  
"She's at the beach" he replied, then he walked off. At least I KNOW where she is. I will give her until six when the sun starts to set until I go get her.

I walk back inside and accidently bump into Chad.  
"Chad, sorry" I apologise.  
"It's ok. Hey where is that emo girl. Damon has a thing for her" He said. Hah that's cute because Juliet thought Damon was cute.  
There is only two years difference. I mean we are all seventeen and she's fifteen. So it wouldn't be weird at all it they date. **(I just wanna put their ages out there!)**  
"Well tell Damon he might have to wait, she's currently dating someone" well as far as I know they might not have broken up.

-6 o'clock-

The sun is starting to set. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. I better go find Juliet before she throws herself off a cliff. I walk down the footpath that leads to the beach. I notice some larger stones scattered everywhere.

I get to the beach. The view looks amazing, the sky is pink and blue **(don't think I'm weird it does do that! I have seen it!)** Not many people are here. I try to find Juliet. I try looking for her red highlights. It's the easiest way to find her. I notice a girl curled up in a ball. She had the same hair as Juliet.

Ooo. It is her. I walk up to her. She doesn't hear me, I sit down next to her and pat her shoulder.  
"It's ok" I say to her. She looks up at me with panda eyes. Her mascara has run and eyeliner has made panda eyes.  
"But, I loved him. I thought we would be together forever" She said.  
"We all feel that" I said. I felt sorry for her. I had gone through the same stage. When I was dumped I cried here too. It was before I was on So Random. I thought that this boy was the best person ever. We liked all the same stuff.  
"Don't cry over a boy who won't cry for you" I said.  
"But we liked all the same stuff. We were going to go to college together" She cried.  
"I know" I said, rubbing her shoulder.  
"His fingers fit perfectly with mine" She muttered through tears.  
"I know" I knew the only thing to do was to give her time. But time couldn't be here. Here was not the best place. I took my hand off her shoulder and held her hand. I got up, then pulled her up.  
"See all finger fit perfectly with yours" I said. She shook her head.  
"No they don't, His didn't feel uncomfortable. Everyone else's does. Even yours" She said. I was a little hurt but I know what she's going through. I let go of her hand and walked back home.

**You like? review! its not hard to click the button n tell me u like the story. or the chapter. wateva! but please. there are only 10! i plan on getting over 20! help me out here!**

**but still i like this chapter! sonny n juliet finally bond!**


	6. Swings  recovery!

**Chapter 6**

**Ok I know most people don't update as soon as they had just finished one chapter. BUT that's me. And I had fun writing the other chapter. Most people wont have read it yet so they will have 2 emails. I am sorry bout that but hey! You get more story to read!**

Sonny's POV

I felt awful for Juliet. At dinner I decided to give her some space, she just sat there. She didn't even touch her corn on the cob.  
She is a vegetarian and she loves corn. I'm starting to worry about her. She didn't even glance when Damon  
**(he's that guy that in the candy face episode Zora is partners with for the blindfold thing. I dunno if Damon id his name but still)  
** put spoons on his face. He managed to get eight all over his face.

Juliet's POV

After dinner we all went outside. I sat on the tree swing, and gazed at the stars.  
**(I SHOOT FOR THE MOON BUT TO BUSY GAZING AT STARS- Eminem, Love the way you lie) **Everyone is having so much fun.  
I notice that Chad and Sonny are talking. Maybe I don't need to get them together **(remember her mission was to get a couple together. Well it's them!)  
** Maybe they will sort it out themselves. I can't help feel jealous that she has a shot with some-one she's meant to be with. I had my chance and I blew it.  
A tear prickled from my eye. We had been going out for almost a year and he dumps me over something so stupid.

More tears fall from my eyes. A hand starts patting me on the back. I expect it to be Sonny.  
"Sonny, go away" I mutter.  
"I'm not Sonny" Says a voice. I look up. It's Damon. He smiles sweetly at me; I can tell he's just trying to cheer me up.  
I laugh suspiciously to cover up my mistake. I continue to look up at the stars. Through the corner of my eye I see Damon  
sit down on the ground next to me. I feel a little awkward; he is just looking up at me.

Sonny's POV

After eating dinner, like usual we all go out talk and what not. Chad comes over and talks to me for a little.  
But as soon as he's done talking about himself he leaves. Typical Chad.  
I sit down, I get that feeling that life is just perfect right now, Chad and me are sort of  
getting along, everyone's around to stay, Tawni is acting like a friend and Juliet is talking to Damon.  
JULIETS TALKING TO DAMON! God she's fast at recovering.

I sit down on the grass, I have time to think. I wish Juliet would turn back to herself, or at  
least the girl she was when I left. She loved me, but now she seems to hate my guts.

"Sonny" I look up and it's Chad staring at me. I try to smile. He takes a seat next to me.

Juliet's POV

Yes, I got Chad to go over and talk to Sonny. I can see them talking away like there is no tomorrow.  
YES I GOT CHAD AND SONNY TOGETHER, sort of. I need them to kiss before they leave. A kiss is all it will  
take for them to love each other. Not that they already don't.  
"Shot Damon" I say high-fiving him.  
"It was a good plan to get them talking wasn't it?" He says proudly. I nod.  
"Now we just need them to kiss. Got any great plans for that?" I ask Damon. He nods evilly. I know I have found a partner in crime.

**hehe. Juliet and Damon! u no the dude whos got brown hair on mackenzie falls. got i dont even no if damon is his name. I just remeber a dude whos name sounded like damon who was on mackenzie falls and hes in the candy face episode. him n zora r partners! but yea! **


	7. Counting food!

**omg i am sorry for not writing. U see my laptop got a virus when i was halfway thro my chapter. I somehow lost that but nothing else... Then I got it fixed. So i continued to write it, remebering what I had wrote. But then my laptop died coz apparently i am very violent with it. *cough* so true*cough* But then i got another so i was like yea ill write my chap here and my dads like, "dont make any new documents, just use it for facebook" then I got this laptop and my dad is like "do wateva the hell u want to" And here I am now, writing my apology!**

**Anyways thank you all for being so patient and not yelling at me.. I love u all,But not in that way... LOL**

**Also, I figured out Damon's real name is skyler. But I cant be bothered to re-write it and confuse u all. So lets play pretend and say his name is Damon! lol...**

**Disclaimer.. Dont own SWAC. Just juliet and the plot.  
Juliet: You own me?  
Yes. I think we have been over this before. I OWN u!  
Juliet: Unfair, can I own Damon.  
Sure, but I dont think he will agree to it.  
Juliet: But i didn't agree to this.  
but u see i created u, therefor i own u.  
Juliet: Screw u sideways.  
Please  
Juliet: ew  
jk!gosh!**

Juliets POV

"So you understand the plan?" Damon asks concerned.  
"Haha, no!" I say with a smile. He sighs.  
"See all we do is push them into each other, while they are eating something, we smack the food out of their hands, they will have pucked lips and hopefully their lips will met" Damon goes over.  
"See I undestand it, but I don't think it will work." I say laughing.  
"Don't laugh, it's a great plan!" He growls. **(lol my dog growled as I wrote that, scary stuff!)**  
"Sorry" I laugh raising my hands to my shoulders as if to surrendor. **(u no when u say sorry and u like have ur hands near ur shoulders)**  
"Better as hell be!" Damon hisses.  
"Geez, calm your farm!" I laugh. Oh no, I have the giggles. I can't stop laughing, whats wrong with me. Damon gives me a worried look, then raises an eyebrow as I continue to laugh.

Sonny's POV

Chad continues to blabber about his life, how he was raised so poorly. How he wishes that he had a proper education.. Wait what.  
"Chad, did you just say you wish you had a proper education?" I ask concerned.  
"Yea, I hate it. Everyone thinks I'm so stupid. I can't even count past twenty. I don't know what will happen when I am in my twenties!" Chad says.  
"Oh Chad, by then you will have learned to count to atleast fifty" I say with a smile. He smiles back.  
"Maybe you could teach me." He says.  
"Sure! Tomorrow I'll teach you to count to one hundred" I cheer.  
"Is that a high number?" Chad asks. I look at him worried.

Chad's POV

Yes, I tricked Sonny into teaching me to count to one hundred. I can count to 50! Watch:  
1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24... uuuh. wait, 25,26,27,28. Ummm...is it 30? No its 29,30,31,32,33,34,35,36,37,38,39,40,41,42,43,44,45,46,47,48,49,50. SEE HAHA! lemme try counting further 51,um.. nevermind!

**Haha like the chapter? hah sorry its so short. I can only be online for like 5 more minutes. But its a cliffhanger! :)**


	8. The plan!

**a.n. OMG TY ALL FOR FAV STORY REVIEWING AND SUCH!  
I looked at my emails n had 12 in just one day!  
but ty for reviewing and reading so fast!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own SWAC, just the plot and Juliet.  
Juliet: Do you have to say u OWN me EVERY time.  
yes, I do.  
Juliet: :(  
hahaha  
Juliet: one day, ooooooone day I will own U!  
u cant own me, ur imaginary.  
Juliet: WAAAAT!  
ur a made up character.  
Juliet: LALALALALALA NOT LISTENING LALALALALALALAALALA  
**

Juliet's POV:

"Ok, you make sure Chad is eating food, and I'll make sure Sonny is!" I say. Damon nodds, then runs off in another direction.  
I make my way over to Sonny. With an apple gripped firmly in my hand.

"Hey Sonny" I greet her, once I reach her. She smiles, showing all her teeth.  
"Here have an apple." I say raising the apple close to her.  
"Oh, thanks" she cheers. She takes a bite out of the apple, leaving a small lipgloss mark on the juicy red apple.

We start to walk off toawrds where me and Damon had agreed to set the plan. She continues to take bites out of the apple.

Damon's POV

I walk up to Chad, with the apple in my hand.  
"Hey Chad, want an apple?" I ask him with a smile.  
"Oh hey, sure! I have never had an apple" Chad says.  
"NEVER!" I gasp.

Chad takes the apple and takes a small bite out of it. Then smiles.  
"This tastes nice" Chad says. We begin to walk towards where me and Juliet agreed to met.

Juliet's POV

I see Chad and Damon just afew meters away. I wink at Damon, and he winks back.  
At the same time we both whack the apples out of their mouths, midway through a bite. Then push them towards each other.

Their lipa touch, and neither of them pull away even though they are wearing shocked expressions. The plan worked.

Chad's POV

Me and Sonny's lips touch, we kiss for at least a minute. Once we manage to pull away I just stare shocke at Sonny.  
"Wow" I say, and so does Sonny.

Juliet's POV

I smile at Damon and give him a big thumbs up and walk away. I feel so proud I got them to kiss. Now they will be a couple forever.

**:) thats the chapter. But their will be chapters with juliet, nico, grady and Zora**


	9. Falling!

**Yes, I am writing another chapter only hours after the first. so some ppl will logg on with 3 chapters to read, others with 2, and afew with 1! and u can thank my imagination.**

**Dunno why but i started to read my story. n i read the chapter where juliet and andy broke up. n i had a genius idea of wat will happen in the next few chapters. N i thought i gotta write this down**

**before i forget! so here I am, writing down the ideas...**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to?  
Juliet: well DUH! Or else the police will come after u.  
o will they now...  
Police: OPEN THE DOOR!  
nah, its cool when u break the door. *door breaks down*  
ok, ok i will say disclaimer g-osh!  
****I dont own SWAC, just the plot and Juliet... O and Andy! totally forgot bout andy.  
Andy: gee thanxs  
Juliet: buggar off andy, u dont desrve to be in the discalimer.  
Andy: fine. *walks away***

Juliets POV

It's only been afew days, and so much has happened. I broke up with Andy, I got Sonny and Chad together and I have a newly found crush.  
I have a feeling this summer will be something to remeber.

I skip along the grass without looking where I an going. *SMACK*  
I fall to the ground on my butt. It feels as if it broke.  
"Oh my gosh. Sorry Juliet" Damon says.  
"It's ok, just my butt hurts now" I say rubbing my butt. Damon laughs then reaches out his hand.  
I grab it to pull myself up. His fingers, they fit, they fit perfectly. Better then Andy's fingers.  
I smile at Damon. Now I know who my real soul-mate is.  
**(ok i have to give ALOT of credit to OWL-CITY because in a song they say the gaps between my fingers r right where urs fit perfectly. So i give them credit)**

I smile up at him. With a huge smile, prety much from ear to ear.  
"Did I miss something? You fell on your butt and your smiling?" Damon laughs.  
"You did miss something" I say.  
I wrap my arms around his neck, and without thinking Damon wraps his arms around my waist. He looks down at me and I look up at his. Without even thinking, my lips are pressed delicatly against his. I pull away after a few seconds. But then I press against his lips again.

After a few minutes we both pull away.  
"I have been missing out on that for a while" Damon says.  
"What a kiss?" I ask. He shakes his head.  
"No, feeling like I am meant to be with some one" He says, then pulls me to him and presses his lips against mine.

Andys POV **(HOLY CRAP! ANDY!)**

I feel awful about Juliet. It was such a stupid thing to break up with her about. I am making my way over to her house. I reach the gate, but stop at the sight I see. Juliet and that dude kissing.  
I rush in, adreneline rushing through me.  
"What do you think you're doing?" I yell at the dude.  
"What do you mean?" He yells at me getting close.  
Juliet tries to push in between us.  
"That's my girlfriend!" I yell. Getting closer, fists creating a ball.  
"You mean used to be. You broke up with her. Now she's with me" He yells.  
"Guys!" Juliet cries. Tears start to run down her face. I turn my view back at this dude, to find a fist coming right at me. I punch my fist towards him.

**I'm going to leave you hanging there! yep, those were my great ideas. The falling over and fingers. And andy coming bak n fighting damon! i squezzed it all into one exciting chapter... :)**


	10. Fight!

**Ok, thank you EVEYONE! and yes i mean u! *points at u through omputer screen***

**u all review pretty much the day, or the day after I write chapters. which i find SUPER sweet. I luv u all... not in that way...**

**i also wanna thank u guys for reviewing, story alert, author alert, fav story, fav author. because i have gotton SO many of them. and it gives u a good feeling!**

**I would also like to give the biggest thanks to 'Ilovemydad' because u just gave me the next great idea for my chapter! :) Well not great idea. But just a little way of changing the chapter. **

**I didn't think about it that way! so THANKS ALOT! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own swac, just the plot, Juliet and Andy!**

Andy's POV

Before my fist reaches his face, a fist reaches my shoulder. The pain hurts, my whole body goes shaky. Without realising my  
fist changes direction. A scream pierces my ears, Juliets scream. She raises her hand and holds her left eye. Tears run down her other eye.  
I feel awful, I run, run for the gate and down to the beach. Heart racing and sweat dripping down my forehead.

I reach the beach, I sit down on the sand. Sand runs up my board shorts.  
"Oo that tickles" I stand up and shake the sand out. I look at the ocean, sparkling from the sun.** (btw its a diff day to the day they got chad & sonny together)  
**I rip off my shirt, then run towards the sea. When it's knee deap I dive down. A little shell moves speedily out of my view. I swim further out, then swim up for air.

Juliet's POV

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have started a fight" Damon apologises. I fall pathetically on my bum, just so I don't have to waste energy standing.  
He takes a seat next to me than rubs my shoulder. I wipe the tears from my eyes, my left eye doesnt hurt anymore. I smile at Damon.  
"Let's go for a swim, it's way too hot here!" I say. Damon nods.  
"I'll go get changed." I say, running into the house, then into my room. I look out my window, Damon's no longer in the garden. Probably getting changed too.  
I change into my black and white stripped bikini with a black sundress that is that has thick bunchy elastic strip at the top without straps ontop. **(u no the kind rit?)**

I grab a towel from my closet then run outside, Damon is already there in boardshots and a singlet. He waves at me as I reach him. I smile and we walk down to the beach,  
talking about the holidays. Once we reach the beach** (hah that rhymed)** Damon takes on his singlet, revealing his tanned abbs and jumps into the water. I take off my sundress then  
join him in the water. **(ocean s.e.x! jj!) **We swim about shoulder deep for him, but forehead deep for me. I'm struggling to stay above water. Hands touch my back and the back of my knees, then suddenly I am  
above the water, close to Damons face. I smile and he laughs at me.  
"You little midget!" He laughs.  
"Oi watch it you" I say pointing at him with my second finger **(i call it index but apparently index is ur 4th finger...)** I look away from him fo a second and spot another person swimming. I try to  
look at who it is. My eyes can just make out the dark, Justin bieber like hair. I look harder.. It's Andy.

**Ooo, leaving you hanging AGAIN! haha :) love ya all, not in that way. Please review. trying to get 40 reviews now!**


	11. Help me up!

**Yes, I am writing yet again. some ppl who didnt go on yesturday or today r gonna be loaded with emails! HAH**

**ok well either way i hope you enjoy! But i'm gonna write a long chapter... Maybe I will just publish this tomorrow! but write it today. Ok! i'll do that. Im probably confusing u all!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own SWAC, just the plot n characters i make up! like juliet and andy!...**

**anyway i wanna get on with the chapter so I wont bore u anymore!...**

Juliet's POV

It was Andy, right there. I don't want to talk to him, but at the same time I just wanted to be friends with him again. _wow you must be going insane, you want to be friends with the guy who punched you and broke your heart... nice!_ I have to agree with my little friend called common sensea . I Looked back at Damon, who seemed to have also spotted Andy.  
"I won't go start a fight with him" Damon sighs. I laugh. then wrap my arms around his neck.  
"Come here ya big goof" I laugh then pull myself up, using his neck for support. I move my head closer to his then pucker my lips, so does Damon. We kiss there and then for about five seconds. Then Damon decides to drop me. There is a huge splash as I hit the water. I swim up and spit out water. I didn't see it coming so in the water I had puckered lips. Damon laughs.  
"That wasn't funny at all!" I yell at him.  
"I was going to wrap my arms around your waist, but I TOTALLY forgot I was holding you" He laughs. His hands are on my back and under my knees, and I am lifted above the water yet again.

Andy's POV

I let the cold waves hit my face, I am not in the mood for caring. I just want to go underwater and stay there. But I am not a fish, so I won't be able to breathe.  
I turn my view to see two figure. A male holding a female. They look like.. No they cant be Juliet and what'shisface. I squint my eyes to see further. It is them. I decide to watch them  
Juliet puckers her lips and so does whatshisface. They kiss for about three seconds then there is a huge splash. Juliets head pops out the water and whats his face is laughing. He picks her up again and they continue to kiss. Then the weirdess thing happens. Juliet pulls away, and starts swimming in my direction.  
"Andy" Her sweet voice says. Another wave crashes into my face.  
"Juliet" I mumble.  
"Look, I'm sorry Damon punched you. And I forgive you for punching me. I'm sure it wasn't on purpose." Juliet says.  
"Is that why you came here?" I ask. I realise that sounds really rude.  
"No, it's not. I just was hoping we could be friends again" she says sweetly. I nod, if I hadn't broke up with her. It woul have been me holding her above the water. She kisses my cheek. I gasp.  
"Oh it was a friendly kiss!" she half yells. I laugh as she swims away.

* * *

**(o i havent done a line in a while! :) haha)**

Sonny's POV

"Ok, so you no how it goes one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine?" I say. Chad nods, but doesn't interupt.  
"Well it just keeps doing that. Like twentyONE. TwentyTWO. get it?" I ask. Chad nods.  
"But with the tens number its just like the other numbers beginings." I say. Chad nods again.  
"Ok I get it." Chad says happily.

Chads POV

_Now I can count past 50! look:  
51,51,53,54,55,56,57,58,59,60 and so on! _  
I get up, then reach my hand out to help Sonny up. She grabs my hand, then pulls herself up.  
I smile at her and she smiles back. I pull her waist and she holds onto my shoulders. Our lips met yet again. They stay pressed for what feels like forever.

* * *

6 o'clock

Zora's POV **(YES ZORA!)**

At dinner time, I run downstairs. Hoping to get the good food before it's gone. I see Sonny's sister holding hands with Damon. I see Chad and Sonny talking and smiling.  
I am seriously confussed.

We all go outside, I sit down on the grass. Tawni sit's down next to me.  
"It's about time eh?" Tawni laughs elbowing me.  
"Yeah, I'm glad Damon and Juliet got them together" I say. Tawni nods taking a bite out of her hamburger.  
Juliet and Damon walk out the door, plate in one hand each others hand in the other. They sit down next to us.  
"Hey guys" Juliet greets us. I wave at her then look down at my food. Trying to decide what to eat first. I decide to eat my fries first. I pick up a frie then dip it in my sauce.  
"So, what's up in Tawni Town?" Juliet laughs at Tawni.  
"Oh, Sonny told you about that." Tawni laughs. Juliet smiles, then says  
"Hey it's ok. I wouldn't mind have JulietVille" Tawni laughs then continues to talk to Juliet. Sonny and Chad walk out the door and sit in a circle with us.  
"Hey Zora" Sonny says.  
"Hey" I say.  
"Having a good summer?" she asks. I do a wishy washy hand movement.  
"What's wrong?" she asks concerned.  
"Well, I think I'm being left out!" I say without thinking.  
"Oh Zora you are not. Beside's you can always hang with me!" she says with a smile.  
"Thanks Sonny" I smile back at her.

**Ok so the next chapter will probably be about Zora!**


	12. Zora's Pathway

**Ok, sorry I didnt write in a while... just had a bit of writers block...**

**so like i promised this chapter was going to be about Zora. I had trouble thinking of wat to do with this chapter, tossed around ideas n one came to me when i was half asleep. (i get that alot) so i flicked on the light n wrote it down on a notepad.. then went back to sleep... lol coz thats how amazing my life is... I hope u guys read my A.N coz u can learn about how the chapter was made and such...**

**anyways..**

**Disclaimer: Dont own SWAC just the plot n characters i make up.  
Juliet: i feel like i shud be fighting bak, but honestly i cant be bothered.  
gee thanks  
Julit: no problem...**

Zora's POV

I woke up, to the early morning birds chirping their sweet melody. **(wow that sounded like poetry... woops) **I got out of bed, and changed into my usual checkered shorts and t-shirt. Then walked out of my room, following the smell of bacon.  
"Hi Miss Munroe" I greeted Sonny's mum.  
"Hi Zora, please just call me Connie" She said. I nodded and smiles. **(have u noticed conie isnt in as many episodes as she was in season 1)**I looked at the huge breakfast Connie had set out. She walked out from behind the bench top.  
"Pretty impressive eh?" She laughed.  
"Yeah, hey can I grab some bacon and bread now?" I asked.  
"Yea sure, early bird gets the worm. The others wont be up for a while. You sure you don't want to have breakfast with them?" Connie asked concerned.  
"Oh, no. I'd just be a burden." I said grabbing two bread slices and some bacon, then headed out the door. I put the bacon on one slice or bread, then put the other slice on top. Bacon butty **(thats wat i call em)** is the best breakfast you could get. I munched away on my sandwich then continued to walk down the pathway, in the opposite direction to the beach.

There should be some kids my age, who wouldn't mind having me be their friend. I walked down pathways and past shops. Many streets filled with kids, none who seemed to notice me. I walked into the park and sat down at the park bench. _I wish I could just make one friend my age_. I watched a group of what looked like popular kids pass Frisbees and kick soccer balls. It was one group, who were all playing different games. After a few minutes they all gathered together then sat in a circle talking, eating and drinking. I wish I had a friend group like that. Maybe I can sit with them, and mention that I am famous, and they might let me hang out with them.

I walke up to them, they didn't even glance at me. They thought I wass just walking past.  
"Hi" I cheered. They all turned. Four girls and three boys.  
"What do you want?" A girl with long, blonde curly hair asked. Two cheered  
"Yeaaaah" But the girl with long, straight, black hair just smiled at me.  
"I was just wondering if I could hang out with you"I said. The girl with the black hair smiled again. But the blonde and her brunette slaves laughed. The three guys stayed out of it.  
"Like we would ever let you hang out with us. Incase you didn't know we are the popular kids, and we don't accept freaks with colourful hair" She said standing up.  
"What's wrong with coloured hair?" I asked. It was just hair extensions, pink, blue and green.  
"Everything is wrong with them" she said and tugged on one of my three ponytails (one either side and one at the back) that had a pink extension. She let go then walked off with her two brunette friends and the boys. But the girl with black hair stood up and smiled at me.  
"You're Zora off 'So Random' aren't you?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.  
"If they knew you were off so random the would have hung out with you for sure" she smiled.  
"Well you know my name. So what's yours?" I asked.  
"Melissa, but you can call me Mel" Melissa said. She got out a piece of paper then scribbled something down.  
"It's my email and phone number. So when you go back you can email me. And while your here you can call to hang out the next day" she said and smiled.  
"Ok" I smiled back at her.  
"I gotta run before they abandon me, they are my lift home" she laughed and ran off.

I turned around and started to walk back to Sonny's home.

Melissa's POV

I caught up to the others.  
"Hey, why you got to be so mean to her?" I asked Devon. She flicked her blonde hair and paused for a second.  
"Because she's a freak" she replied.  
"I was a freak before you met me, look at me now." I half yelled.  
"Because you have always been my friend. But I turned you normal" Devon boasted.  
"That's Zora, Zora Lanchester off 'So Random' you do know" I said. Her mouth dropped.  
"No I didn't know!" She gasped.  
"We should hang out with her some time" Devon suggested grinning evilly. I don't like what she had install for Zora. We continued on walking in the warm fall sun. I couldn't wait for Summer. Devon pulled out off her purse some more lip gloss. So did her mini-hers. They copy her every move. I can't even remember their names. They just laugh at whatever Devon say's if it's meant to be funny. I think Devon is paying them. I sighed and tried to figure out Devon's evil plan.

**like it so far. So now I have more characters to add to my character list... that makes: Juliet, Andy, Melissa, Devon, Devon-twin-1, Devon-twin-2, annnd no one else i can think of rit now**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW. coz i am trying to get 40m then maybe 50!**

**don't worry still PLENTY of chapters to come..**


	13. Melissa

**Sorry I didnt update. I had exams and blah. but now exams r over and school is ova. lucky for u**

**i cant exactly remeber wat i was gonna write. i had a plan. so rit now im just gonna kinda make it up...**

Zora's POV (THE NEXT DAY)

I walk down the street and sit down at a bench. My phone beeps.  
"Hello" I say  
"Hey Zora, it's me" Says Melissa.  
"Hey Melissa" I say.  
"Is it alright if Devon hangs out with us today? She kind of invite herself along" she says. I don't feel as happy as I did a minute ago.  
"Yeah, that's alright" I say, trying not to sound as annoyed as I am.  
"Ok cool, see ya in a few" she says and then it goes silent down the end of my phone. I put my phone back into my pocket and wait patiently.

TEN MINUTES LATER

I wait sit at the bench, impatiently tapping the wood and then cleaning my nails. They are a bit longer then they should be, but that's alright, it means if I paint them, there will be more room to paint.

_beep beep_

I take my phone out of my pocket an see one new message. VIEW

**Sonny Munroe : Hey Zora, just to let you know we are going out for dinner tonight so be home before 6. CYA**

I close the message, but first look at the clock on my phone. 12:43

I was suposed to met up with Melissa at twelve thirty. I glance around. Hoping to see a figure in the distance. Instead I see a four figures. The figures get closer, I begin to reconise them. Melissa, Devon and her two little copycats. They get closer and closer until they are only afew feet away. Melissa waves the lips "sorry". I wave back at her.

"So, today we are going to pamper our little friend" Devon says cheerfully. I don't like where this is going.


	14. Manicure, Pedicures, Hair and clothes

**( a.n)i am bak. hola! **

**so, i got some reviews n decided if i want to get all my readers bak im gonna have to write lots of chapters. IF YOU READ MY STORY PLEASE REVIEW.**

**like i know most ppl wont coz then cant be bothered but its honestly not that hard, and i just wanna know whos actually still reading this...**

**disclaimer: i dont own SWAC just this plot n characters i make up..**

Zora's POV

We walk towards the mall, "Devon's little hers" laughing at everything Devon says. Which ironically isn't that funny... The glass doors slide open as we approach. We step inside and the cool breeze hits me softly. We step inside and the slide doors close behind us.  
"This way" Devon directs us walking ahead of us all. We follow her towards a huge salon. We step inside.  
"Reservation under 'devon' please" Devon says. The lady at the counter nods. The salon is empty. She must have booked it out.

-5 minutes later-

"Which colour would you like?" the kind lady asks me, pointing towards the shelves with over 100 different colour.  
"That colour" I point to a blue black. She smiles then takes it off the shelf.  
"For fingers and toes?" She asks. I nod. She takes my hand and start pushing the cuticles and cutting them off, filing **(like with a nail file.)**the tops of my nails and some other lady puts on a clear coat on my fingers.

-10 minutes later-

The lady starts to do the same with my toes. But she uses something with a hard surface then gets of the dead skin from my foot. It tickles and hurts at the same time. I look across at Melissa and the rest. They all seem to be relaxing, reading magazines.  
"May I have something to read" I ask the lady.  
"Sure" she says, gets up to get me the latest issue of tween weekly, then hands it to me.

I stare shocked at the cover page. Some how paparazzi got a picture of Sonny and Chad kissing. _More information on page six. _I flick to page six. They got pictures of the kiss that Juliet set up, pictures of Sonny tutoring Chad and pictures of them eating dinner outside together. HOW ON EARTH DID THEY GET THESE?

-after manicure and pedicure-

"Now we are going to get our hair done" Devon says, grabbing my arm and pulling my to a hair dresser.  
Once we get inside we talk while we wait for our turns.  
"I am getting some brown highlights in my blonde hair. So are the girls" Devon says. "I am also getting it curled" Devon says, flicking her hair.  
"I am getting a trim" Melissa says.  
"You are getting a totally different style" Devon says.  
"It's going to be layered, with a side fringe. And no more silly extensions. Instead we are actually going to dye a few dark blue streeks"

"Zora" the lady calls. I get up and prepare myself.

-after haircut **(sorry i keep doing these afters, but it would be boring to write bout)**-

wow, my hair looks different.  
"And now, I am going to buy you a cute new outfit" Devon says.  
"How can you afford this?" I ask her.  
"Oh, well, I'm filthy stinking rich" she smiles, and drags my off into a shop. She instantly grabs a t-shirt that is cropped, baggy and stripped blue and black. She then grabs a black singlet. Some navi-blue jeans with rips going all up the legs. Then she grabs a silver flower necklace and white canvas.  
"This will look cute, go try it on" She hands me the huge pile. I run into the changing room and try it on.

I come out and look at the big mirror. I don't look like me. I look like some popular pretty girl. I am suprised.  
"Oh my god Zora, you look so cute" Devon says cheerfully as her minions cheer along.  
"Yeah." Melissa says. I head back into the changing room and change out. Devon takes the items to pay and hands it to me once I am done.

We walk out the mall chatting.  
"Bye Zora" Says Devon waving and turns and walks of with the others but Melissa.  
"What's wrong?" I ask her.  
"She did the same thing with me when she decided I was her target. Manicure and pedicure, haircut and new clothes. She had been friends with me before. But when she decided she wanted to change me. She is trying to change you so when you go back there will be lots of stories about your change" Melissa says.  
"Well, I like the new look" I saw.  
"But she's trying to change you" Melissa yells angrily.  
"Well maybe change is good. Because maybe it will get my some friends." I yell.

**OOOOO. REVIEW PLEASE**


	15. Picnic

**Hey sorry I haven't updated. Every time I click save it doesn't seem to save it. So I had to open up word. I have rewritten it like five times. I really need to fix that. But I will fix it :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own SWAC**

Zora's POV

I looked Melissa in her hate filled eyes. She looked disapprovingly at me.  
My eyes filled up with tears, but I managed to hold them in.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you" She walked off with the light wind flicking her long  
black hair. She reminded me of Juliet. I opened my phone and found I had two  
new messages and one missed call. The two messages were from both Sonny and Juliet,  
asking where I was. They were leaving in ten minutes. That was sent five minutes ago.  
I ran back home, I might just be able to make it back before we leave.

As I ran down into the driveway, everyone was getting into their cars. Sonny smiled when I arrived.  
I quickly ran to the door and threw the bags into the lounge then ran back into the car. At least I got back in time. But I had no idea where we were going.  
"I like your hair Zora" Sonny said smiling sweetly. I smiled back and brushed my hair with my fingers.  
"Thanks" We then drove to a park which was about a ten minute drive from where we were.  
The park was big, there was a couple of picnic tables and a rather big playground. Though I am too old,  
I still want to play on the swings. Once we all got out the cars, we all ran the playground.

The sun was setting to a beautiful pink colour and the air was filling of the smell of hamburgers and sausages.  
Juliet and Damon were sitting on their own picnic bench which was far away from the playground and the picnic  
benches and the portable little BBQ we had brought along. Whispers and mutters surround me and everyone  
looks towards the car road side of the park, someone is approaching. A boy, about Juliet's age, with black hair  
covering his face and dark clothes, Juliet's face was shocked and she looked like she wanted to be sucked into the ground.

**Yeah you can kinda figure out who it is. If not I wont tell u.**

**Again SORRY I haven't updated in ages..**


	16. Kisses

**(a.n)****Hey so again. I am really sorry the last chapter to so long. KEPT LOSING MY WORK!But now that I have fixed it n such I can update :D**

**SO y'all liking the story? Hmmm I wonder.. I hope you are, because I'm trying my hardest to make it an exciting story.. Any who  
Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or the SWAC characters. Just the plot and the few characters I have made up**

**Oh btw I will be doing chapters from others POV soon.**

Juliets POV **(yes haven't had her POV in a while)**

I look at where everyone else is looking, I thought I might puke. My stomach turned, my heart stopped and I felt like screaming.  
What was he doing here? How did he know we had gone off to? I had so many questions, but instead of blurting them out,  
I decided it would be best to just keep my mouth shut. He walked closer towards us and gave me a small smile. I didn't return it.  
I looked over at Damon who was more shocked then me.

I got up off my seat and walked up towards him.  
"What are you doing here?" I half yelled at him.  
"We need to talk come with me" He said pulling my arm. I jerked away.  
"No, say it here" I said angrily.  
"No, come with me." He said and pulled my arm with more strength, actually pulling me to the forest like side of the park,  
where no one could see or hear us. He could kill me right now.

"What do you want?" I asked looking at the ground.  
"You" He said brushing his hair out of his face.  
"What makes you think I would EVER want you back" I yelled.  
"Juliet, what we had was special" He said holding my hand and looking into my eyes.  
I don't know what I used to see in him. But nothing would make me turn from Damon.  
"I do not want you back, get that through you're head" I yelled at him, almost screaming.  
He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulled me closed and touched his lips to mine. I tried to pull away, put he was to strong.  
Once he was done kissing me, I almost screamed.  
"What do you think you are doing! I AM NOT GOING TO STRAY FROM DAMON" I yelled. As I said that I noticed Damon was there.  
"Juliet?" he said nearly in tears.  
"Damon, he kissed me and wouldn't let me go" I said.  
"I know that, but do you want to be with him?" He asked. I ran over to him, who opened his arms up for me.  
"I would never go back to him" I said looking up at Damon's face. I love feeling so protected. He looked away from me and towards him.  
"Don't you ever try that again, or I will have to beat you. Juliet is my girl" Damon yelled. He walked past us.  
"Juliet, it was special, what we had" he said.  
"Andy, I don't care. You didn't care when you broke up with me." I yelled at Andy as he walked off. I looked back up at Damon and he kissed my forehead gently.  
**(a.n)So it was Andy, I got a few people asking who it was. Andy, remember he Ex.. I wanted to build suspense by not telling u until the last sentence.**


	17. Full moons glow

**(a.n) Hey so im kinda debating on who to make the next few chapters bout so I was hoping u cud vote who. (nico, grady or andy)  
So just review who u think I shud write about. :D that wud be great! Anyways Im just gonna continue writing bout the picnic**** kinda… :D**

**Disclaimer : I do not own SWAC I only own the characters I make up and the plot.**

Juliets POV

I looked back at Damon after he stopped kissing my forehead, which I found very sweet.  
He pushed back my Black hair behind my ear. It tickled and I had kind of a head twitch, which ended with my flicking my fringe. Damon laughed very sweetly.  
"I am the new Justine Bieber" I laughed.  
"Justine?" He said puzzled. I could feel my cheeks getting as red as the streaks in my hair**  
(a.n. remember she has red streaks. I like her style)**  
"Yeah, it was a joke. I was making fun of Justin Bieber being a girl and his hair flicking" I laughed.  
**(sorry to anyone who likes JB)** another laugh came from Damon.

After dinner we all watched the sun set as me and Damon held hands. At around nine o clock  
we all headed home. On the drive home I got a text. I opened it up, it was from Damon. (he's in a different car)

_Hey, wait in the backyard, no one's there but Ill be about five minutes once you get there. 3 _

It sounded really sweet and romantic to meet up. I texted back a quick _ok._ Then switched off my  
phone and put it back into my back pocket. Once we arrived, I casually walked to my room which was  
luckily downstairs, once I heard them run upstairs I ran outside.

I sat down on the swing, waiting for Damon. It was really dark; I could barely see a thing. Something tapped my  
shoulder, I nearly screamed until they put their hand over my mouth. It was Damon thank god. He pulled me off  
the swing, and down towards the beach where Andy and I had broken up and Sonny had found me crying. Also where  
Damon and I went swimming and I told Andy we were only going to be friends. As soon as we reached the beach Damon  
let go of my hand and sat me down. With the moon in full glow I could see he had a guitar.

**(this part took a while to write.. I actually had to write it)**

"I wrote this song for you" He said and I felt my heart skip a beat. He started to play a slow sweet beat.  
_"From her adorable laugh to her sweet smile  
I love it all  
She gives me enough energy  
to run a for mile_

_Her long black hair  
her red streaks  
I find it unfair  
That there's a chance she could leave  
She could pack up and go  
Buuuut  
_

_She's all that I love  
She's all that I want  
It all started a couple of  
weeks ago  
when she said  
I'm upset although  
I could really see myself falling for you" _He stopped playing the guitar and I could feel tears coming from my eyes.  
"That's all I have so far. It's really sketchy, but I wanted to play it to you now" he said. I brushed the  
tears out of my eyes and jumped up and ran up to him.  
"Do you like it?" he asked hugging me tightly.  
"I love it" I replied. He's a keeper.

**(a.n.) Yea it took me a while to write his song. not like ages being days like ages being a good half hour... And yeah its kind of cheesy, yeah it kinda fails.  
But I am the worst at poetry..**** OMG LIKE A G6 JUST CAME ON!**

**NOW IM FEELING SO FLY LIKE A G6**

ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW remember to vote!


	18. The best day EVER

PLEASE READ THE A.N

**(a.n)Hey I am REALLY sorry I didn't update. I wrote ****half the story a few days before it got posted because the day I started writing it turned out to be the day our internet ran out. So I had to wait for a week before I could upload it. So I AM REALLY SORRY BUT I RAN OUT OF INTERNET**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC I just own the plot and character I make up along the way**

**Btw I got a review saying to write channy. And I couldn't read any after that so I'll write a chapter about them THEN WRITE NICO OR GRADY chapter. :D**

Sonny's POV

The sun shined through the little gap in my curtains. It reminded me of the holidays me and Juliet spent at our home. All the sleepovers with our friends, the big barbeques and of course the great summer/autumn/winter/ spring days. No matter what it was, we always made the most of it. And now it's autumn so it's more of sunny but cold days.

I sat up from the bridge to dreams and reality then smiled at the new day.  
"Good morning sun" I said cheerfully. I felt like singing the best day ever by SpongeBob. So I did.  
"_Mr Sun came up and he smiled at me_" I sung rather loudly. I knew it would wake the others up. So I continued.  
"_He said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see_" I sung in a cute voice.  
"_Jumped out of bed and I ran outside  
Feeling so EXTRAEXTATIFIED!  
It's the best day EEEEEEVER  
IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER!  
I'm so busy got nothing to do  
Spent the last two hours just tying my shoe  
Every flower, every grain on sand  
is reaching out to shake my hand  
it's the best day ever  
it's the best day ever  
Sometimes the little things start closing in on me  
when I'm feeling down  
I want to lose that frown  
I stick my head out the window and look around  
those clouds don't scare me they cant disguise  
this magic that's happening right before my eyes  
soon Mr Moon will be shining bright  
so the best day ever can last all night  
Yeah the best day ever is gonna last all night now _

_IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER  
IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER  
IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER  
IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER" _Once I finished singing everyone was awake and moaning at me. So worth it, I was in such a great mood now. I walked downstairs in my cow print pyjamas and duck shaped slippers. Everyone followed slowly behind me yawning and rubbing their eyes. I jumped down the last step, then greeted mum.  
"MORNING" I said happily. She smiled back and said  
"You're very perky this morning" she laughed. I laughed in agreement. Chad came down the stairs and gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled and felt my cheeks getting warm. I grab a plate and put some food onto it. We all go sit at the large dining table inside, Chad sits across from me. He lightly kicks my leg then gives me an evil smile.

I rinse my plate then put it into the dishwasher with my knife and fork. Then close the door of the dishwasher. I walk out to where everyone is playing bulrush. Juliet and Nico are in. They are mumbling then they call  
"Damon" together. I noticed Zora is sitting out. It must be tackle. I remember Juliet very strong and she has good balance. Damon stepped up from the line then tried to run to the left of Juliet. Bad choice Damon, bad choice. She tackled his feet, causing him to all over. He cheered and high fived Nico. She's very tough; I think she took up Judo. I decide not to take part, but instead go upstairs and change into actual clothes. Everyone was in their pyjamas so I guess they don't mind getting muddy.

I picked out a pair of jeans and a floral shirt. Then I gave my hair a quick brush and walked back downstairs where I am greeted by Chad picking me up on the first step and running outside and puts me down gently. He then grabs my hand and pulls me down to the beach.

I sit down on the sand and he sits down next to me, taking my hand and pulling me closer. I practically landed on him. Luckily I had enough balance too not actually land on him. I turned to him and he turned to me and for the first time, I felt something pulling me to him.

**:D :D :D taaada.. again im SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER.**


	19. Confusion, rushing into things

**So I won't currently be updating as often as I would like. Mainly because I have lots of friends birthdays parties, present shopping, tests to revise for, assignments to finish and homework to do. And with that I also have to have free time for my other friends and a little TV time. So again I am sorry to those who like this story..**

**Btw please REVIEW PLEASE.. I love getting your reviews. You guys are all insanely sweet and I love you all.. But not in that way!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SWAC I just own this plot and characters I have made up…**

Sonny's POV

So, Chad hasn't kissed me, or even held my hand since we got together. Not a little smooch on the forehead even. I don't want to seem greedy or annoyed but I feel like he's afraid to. Or he doesn't want to. I'm not sure, but I needed to know. But perhaps I would save it for another discussion, because this little picnic on the beach is totally sweet of him.

No Ones POV

Chad get's up. Unrolls the blanket and sets up his and Sonny's special lunch. Sonny then gets up and sits opposite Chad. Chad and Sonny talk for a while before getting out their lunch and slowly eating. Sonny keeps looking down at her wrist, hoping Chad wouldn't notice her looking down. Wishing for once in her life, she could feel what Juliet told her about true loves fingers fitting perfectly with hers.

After they eat their lunch, Chad puts the cutlery and plates in the basket and move the basket to the other side of him, clearing the distance between him and Sonny. He then pats the floor next to him, where he wants Sonny to sit. She smiles and the shifts along, to be greeted by his open arms, wrapping her into a cuddle.

Although Sonny find the moment sweet, she still wishes that he would at least show her emotions, at least tell her that he does love her. But she knows how hard it is to say something like that, even if it is only her.

Chad's POV

We have both had a crush on each other since Sonny got the job on 'So Random' and we both knew it was mutual. Just the relationship is so meaningful that I just don't want to rush into things. I don't want what happens to us just be another teenage relationship. I just can't rush into things in case Sonny rushes out. I just wish she could understand that.

**So.. I just kinda wrote a little filler chapter. Nothing important, just purely confusion going on in both their heads! PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	20. Sparks Fly

**Disclaime****r: I don't own SWAC, just this plot and characters I make up along the way. LIKE OMG CHAPTER 20**

**BY THE WAY.. PLEASE REVIEW WHO THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE ABOUT. Should it be ANDY, NICO OR GRADY?**

Sonny's POV

Chad cleans up the picnic and stands up, then puts his hand out to help me up. I smile then grab his hand to help me up.  
I was about to let go, but Chad kept my hand held tightly. He then grabbed my other hand with his spare hand.  
Held them tightly and pulled me towards him.

A giggle escaped from me, I tried to cover it up with a cough but failed dramatically at that. Chad let go of my hands  
and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I'm glad he wasn't too tall, or else  
I would be straining my neck trying to look at him. His blue eyes fascinated me, the colour of (clean) ocean on a warm summer day. You could almost feel the warm sun rays.

Time seemed to pass by very slowly, I felt like I had been staring at him for a lot longer then I should have.  
I nervously bit my lip, not knowing what to do. He gently held my chin and right there and then; his lips seemed to touch mine.  
I was in complete shock, but I managed to kiss him back.

It was almost like we were the only two at the beach. I think we were though because people hardly come here.  
I could literally feel sparks flying into the afternoon sky.

After what felt like forever, Chad's lips slowly left mine. He flashed his cheesy little smile at me then grabbed  
the picnic items in one hand, and his other arm wrapped around my waist.

Walking back home was pretty quiet. But not awkward, a peaceful time to think. To process what happened. I kicked the pathway stones, I think everyone does that.  
One day I am going to colour one and place it somewhere. Then in a few days check and see if it is in the same spot. Because I am sure everyone kicks the stones.

**Ok sorry the chapter looks really short. it looked pretty good in word. xD and also OMG CHAPTER 20! and omg PLEASE REVIEW ON WHO THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE ON. NICO, GRADY OR ANDY!**

**oh and review coz ya love the story :D**


	21. Two Players

**Ok, so I tried to write a chapter about nico but it failed a lot so I decided to try Grady. So haters keep hating, lovers keep loving, reviewers keep reviewing and readers keep reading despite the chapter :D **

**Diclaimer: I don't own SWAC, just the plot and characters I make up.**

Grady's POV

I'm walking towards the city; Nico has decided today he didn't want to come with me to the game room. There is an amazing game room here.  
It has so many games, some I have never seen before. And they all give you tickets, so you will always get something in return for your money.

I walk into the Game Room. The smell of popcorn from the movies next door practically smacks me in the face. I know exactly what game  
I want to play, I walk towards the game, but someone is already there. Someone in a tracksuit and long curly hair (for a guy) in a bun, wait a bun?  
"Oh, sorry, I just love this game" Said a female voice. The girl in front of me turned around. She was insanely pretty. A nice sweet face, amazing smile  
and green eyes, the best part is she wasn't a cake face.  
"Oh, that's alright, I play this game too much. It's fun ay?" I respond nervously.  
"Are you Grady, the one with the high score?" She asks smiling the most amazing smile ever.  
"Hah, yes I am" I say with a geeky little blush.  
"How about we play two player?" She smiled and moved aside. I smiled and accepted the challenge.

-About 30 minutes later-

"YUS! I bet you for once Grady" Chantelle cheered excitedly. Secretly I had let her win, but I would never tell her I smiled and  
laughed at her. It was so weird how people would stereotype her as the kind that cares about girly stuff, but she's here playing video games with me.

I decided I would go play another game.  
"I'm going to go play another game, it was fun playing video games with you Chantelle" I said and turned around. A hand grabbed my hand. I turned around.  
Chantelle was looking at me sweetly. She then gave me a piece of paper with her number on it. Then she walked off. I recon it won't be her number; it will probably be some  
random person's number. But later I will call it just in case it is.

**Aww grady :D**


	22. Abusive Relationships

**PLEASE READ A.N**

**Ok, so I am SUPER sorry I haven't updated. I got busy with NCEA and blah. Then (wait for it) MY WORD LOCKED. All my documents were locked and I couldnt fix it. I still havent managed to so I gave up trying to fix it and just uploaded and old document and edited it here! so yea! So I am sorry for any spelling errors.**

**Anyways, I'm going to do another grady related chapter so grab the box of tissues and make sure there is no one else with you just so you don't break down! By the way if it is underlined dialouge it means it's sort of a background noise.**

Gradys POV

I was sitting on my bed at home. Nico was outside, thankfully. So I could make that call. Well I was going to but I have ended up sitting here with the number entered but haven't hit the small green call button. It taunts me, sitting there just saying CALL HER. But I can't, what if it's the wrong time. Or what if it's not even her number. I checked the time on my phone 5:47 You know what, I will call her after dinner. Dinner is always at 6:15 and half an hour might not be enough time if she's talkative. I hit the red end call button and placed the slip of paper and my phone on the old wooden bedside table.

I sat there, now not knowing what to do. Maybe I should call her. She wouldn't be that talkative that she would want to talk to me for half an hour. I mean that's how long we hung out for. Maybe I should. I picked up the phone and dialed the number and with a slight adrenaline rush I managed to click the green button.  
"Hello" said a voice.  
"Hi, this is Grady. Is this Chantelle?" I said nervously.  
"No-" my heart sunk. I knew it was to good to be true.  
"This is her boyfriend." he said loudly. My heart dropped into my stomach and sunk to the bottom of it.I was about to reply but then I heard him shout towards someone else.  
_"_Are you cheating on me Chantelle" He yelled I heard a soft cry with a mumbled "No of course not"  
"You lying bitch! You know you cannot leave me! TOGETHER FOREVER" he yelled. There was a fuzzing noise, I assume the phone was moving. Then I heard what I wish I had never heard. _SMACH, SMACK, CRASH. _Chantelle then began to cry and the phone call ended there and then.

I closed my flip phone, but it back on the bedside table with the paper. Maybe I will text her later tonight and hopefully her boyfriend won't be there. I gave myself a minute to take in what I just heard and then I ran downstairs, hoping to find a distraction. I ran into Sonny's Mother.  
"Oh sorry Grady" she apologised sweetly.  
"It's okay, do you need any help with dinner?" I asked. I really needed a distraction.  
"Oh no Grady, don't spoil your evening. Go outside and play on the swing or on the trampoline or anything!" she smiled at me. I nodded and headed out the door. The swing was free, everyone was playing a good old fashion game of tackle bullrush. Oh course Juliet was it, god she is tougher then she looks.  
"GRADY! HEY COME JOIN IN" She yelled at my smiling.  
"That's okay!" I yelled back at her, then ran off to the swing.

_Ok so I just overheard Chantelle being beaten up by her boyfriend. Which since she was crying I am assuming she doesn't want to be with him. But he is very abbusive and won't let her go. _

Chantelle's POV

I looked at Tony, everything was blurry. My head was spinning and I knew what was going to happen next.  
"Please, don't" I begged. He smiled.  
"I wasn't going to, until now" he said and ripped off his shirt. He undid his belt and took of his pants. Thankfully he was still in his underwear when he came over to me. He pulled of my sweatshirt and my t-shirt then grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut my pants. When he reached my knee I pushed him off. I quickly grabbed my shirt and jumped and ran out the room.  
"COME BACK HERE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP" He yelled running out the door. Thankfully I was only in my cheap clothes so I could easily get a new pair. He caught up to me. No please god help me. He grabbed my shoulders fourcefully and then turned me around. I saw his fist coming at me. _No, not this time. I grew up with two older brothers and I am not going to be beaten up again. _I grabbed his fist with my one spare hand, then liften up my leg and aimed for his you-know-where. Hah stupid idiot, in your underwear is just going to hurt even more. He fell to the floor, moaning. I siezed the oppurtunity and ran out the front door, and ran as fast as I could. Once I knew I was safe enough I stopped and unfolded my jumper and shirt. A car drove past and honked their horn slowing down as the reached me. I remebered I was in only a bra and ripped pants.  
"Oh, go screw yourself!" I yelled and pulled the finger, tears rolling down my eyes. I quickly put my shirt and jumper back on then ran until I knew I was at my street and slowed down.

I walked down the drive way and to the front door. I reached under the matt and grabbed the key and unlocked the door. Then quickly closed and relocked it once I was safe inside. My mum was sitting there, looking concerned.  
"Tony again?" she said. I nodded and sat down next to her, crying on her shoulder.  
"We can call the police you know" mum said.  
"No, it will ruin his future. I just want him to have a good life without me" I said.  
"But honey, he is hurting you and raping you. He is not aloud to do this, he is taking away your free will" mum said cradeling my face as I sobbed.  
"Why do you even go to his house?" Mum asked sounding really confused.  
"I try to avoid him, but he manages to find me. When he finds me he grabs my hand and act really sweet. He says if I don't come with him, he will pull me there and it will be worse when we get to his house if I struggle. So I don't struggle, hoping he will just talk. But that never happens" I cried.  
"Honey, you got to stop going out alone. Go with your friends" she said.  
"I already tried that, he still finds me and still does the same. Mum I don't know WHAT TO DO!" I half yelled half cried.  
"Well little girl, I think that possibly you need a body gaurd." she said. The idea sounded funny but I knew it's what I needed. I smiled and my mum and she then wiped the tears from my eyes.  
"We will get you one tomorrow. It's America honey you can find them easy!" she said. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

-7:00-

My phone started to ring, me and mum where watching T.V  
"Sorry, I'll just take this" I said and ran to my room then answered it.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Hi Chantelle, it's Grady" he said cheerfully.  
"Hi Grady!" I replied.  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow at the game arcade or something." He said, I could sense the nervousness in hs voice. What a sweetie.  
"I would love too, but I am busy tomorrow. Is the next day good for you? Say one in the afternoon?" I replied.  
"Yea sure! I'll see you then!" He said very happily.  
"Ok see you then! Bye!" I said and heard a quick _BYE _before I hung up.  
I walked back to mum, she looked at me.  
"It was a different boy mum. A boy called Grady, he's super sweet!" I said. I didn't care that he was nerdy or anythig, he was the nicest boy ever. Mum smiled at me then turned back to the T.V and we continued to watch the rest of the news.

**Taaadaa. So I thought that was enough for one chapter. I have so much more that there will probably be two chapters by the time you are next online! I have SO many more ideas but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to leave ya hanging :/**


	23. Maddy

**Please read A.N**

**So yes, I did want to write for the second time in one day. I really bored ok. and have lots of ideas! :) **

**Again I apologise for spelling errors and I am sorry you guys have waited SO long for me to update.. Damn word.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chantelle's POV

So while my mum was out looking fo a body guard, I had to stay at home alone. _Beep Beep. _I hope that's Grady. I reach into the pocket of my new black acid wash jeans and pull out my keyboard phone. I open up the message.  
_From: Tony  
I like your black acid wash jeans. Are they new? I won't cut those jeans._

I feel like screaming. I quickly type back '_yes they are, how do you know I'm wearing them?" _and then click the send button. As I wait for a reply I quickly run around the house locking all the doors and shutting all the windows. Then my phone goes off again.  
_From: Tony  
Baby, I just know you. How do you think I always find you._

That is it, I am sick of this. I go close all the blinds and then sit down and open my laptop. I quickly check my facebook. Tony has sent my a message, only afew seconds ago. He must be on through his phone. How does he know I'm on my laptop.  
'Ok I am leaving, but don't worry. We are together forever and next time you leave we are going to finish what we started last night' Hah well Tony say that to my body guard. I delete the message because of the creepy stalker-ness of it.

I started searching the internet to pass time until my mum comes back. I miss dad, but he's an asshole for cheating on mum. Now he's married to a girl whos only eight years older then me.. I mean when your fourtey you shouldn't be married to a twenty two year old. But lucky for her he will die quickly and she will get all the money so thumbs up for her.

Mum comes through the door with a women who looks about nineteen or twenty. The same age as Tony. She had short blonde hair, perfectly straight but kind sticky-outy. She looks like a sweet person that is really tough. Which I guess is a good thing.  
"Chantelle, this is Maddy your new body guard." mum smiled.  
"Hi!" Maddy said giving me a hug.  
"I hear what you have gone through. I can be a body guard disquised as a friend." Maddy said.  
"I chose her because she doesn't look like a body guard, she looks like an average girl. And she's willing to be your friend" mum said. I smiled.  
"But I am going to need a picture of this Tony guy." She said. I nodded and went to get my laptop. I opened it up, facebook was already open. I then clicked Tony's profile and showed it to Maddy. She looked a little stunned.  
"Have you seen his status?" she looked at me concerned.  
"No, what does it say?" I said taking the laptop. I read the status and I couldn't believe him. He was trying to make us seem all lovey dovey. 'Had an amazing night with my GF last night. Love you babe' some people commented like 'did ya go all the way' he laughed and said 'yea, but it wasn't the first time' I couldn't believe this. I went onto my relationship thing and changed in to 'single' and then smiled and couldn't wait to see their reactions.

-1 hour later-  
So that was an interesting discussion. Tony commented saying "what /3" and his friends were like 'well, interesting.' and he sent a message saying 'but what about last night. when did you decide this?' and I simply replied 'before you started abusing me. I had chosen, you just can't let go'

Anyways that was a while ago. Me and Maddy were watching a movie now. A horrow movie which was scaring the jesus out of me. My mum was in the kitchen making some lunch for us. She called us over and we paused the movie. Mum had set out chicken and lettuce sandwiches, blueberry muffins and two tall glasses filled to the rim with Cola, with little bubbles poking out the top. Me and Maddy started to eat the food and I began to feel alot safer with her.

* * *

the next day  
Grady's POV

I made my way to the Arcade, hoping that Chantelle was actually there and this wasn't a stupid complicated thing just to prank me. I opened the door and saw her sitting at a table with another girl. Chantelle was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a knit jumper and had her long brown hair curled and out. Her friend had short blonde hair that was perfectly straight and was wearing black jeans, a blank band shirt and a leather jacket. Chantelle turned and waved to me, I walked up to her. I really hoped we weren't on a double date.  
"Grady, this is my body guard Maddy" She said. Maddy waved and I waved back sitting down.  
"I assume you heard the phone call and that it why I have Maddy. Because out that Tony dude" She calmly explained. _Ohh, thank god.  
_"Don't worry Grady, I won't interfere. I will just be hanging out somewhere else, minding the door. And looking out for Tony." She smiled at me. She then got up and walked over to the door which was by the counter. She started talking to the guy at the cashier. I looked back at Chantelle who grabbed my hand and pulled me to the games room.

-  
"Damnit! You bet me AGAIN" Chantelle laughed and then looked at me.  
"Why are you so good at this game?" She asked laughing.  
"To be honest, I played it all day the day before I met you!" I said.  
"Well, I think we need to do something else or our relationship will be based around a videogame" she said with a quirky smile.

"CHANTELLE" Maddy yelled. We both turned around to see who I assume was Tony right there. I could hear Maddys feet running over.  
"So you are cheating on me" he said, without changing his angry facial expression. He looked like he was about twenty, he was tall. Very muscular and short brown spikey hair.  
"Well it's not cheating if we aren't together" she responded without any emotion.  
"No, we are together. Come on lets go back to my house." He grabbed her arm but before he could pull her away Maddy pushed him off her. Tony looked over at Maddy.  
"Excuse me, but I am taking my girlfriend home with me" he said and reacher for Chantelle.  
"I am her body guard you touch her and I will snap your neck in half. Chantelle is not your slave, if she doesn't want to go with you she doesn't have to" She yelled, stepping infront of Chantelle. I could tell the whole store was staring. Maddy slightly turned her head to us and whispered  
"Guys get back, you don't want to get involved in this" we took afew steps back and Chantelle grabed my upper arm and stode very close to me. I would have comforted her but this just got exciting.

"She is my girlfriend, we are going to my house!" he raised his voice.  
"I have gotten permission from the police that any harm I cause to you protecting my client will not affect me. So I would suggest leaving and never coming back before I rip you into a million pieces" she said standing her ground. Tony didn't move. She raised an eyebrow at him then took of her jacket, braclets, rings and earrings then tossed them onto the floor. He raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I can't hit a girl" he said.  
"Well that doesn't stop you abusing who you think is your girlfriend" she said. I think she's trying to start a fight. Tony glared at her and you could almost feel the tension in the room. He took a swing at her, but before he could even get his fist close to her she grabbed his fist and bent his arm backwards. Then she lifted her leg and kneed him in the guts. While he was hunched over she banged her head into his and he feel to the ground holding his head. She bent down and yelled  
"Don't you dare underestimate me ever again! And leave Chantelle alone. She doesn't want you" she then picked her jacket and jewlery up and put it all back on. Then escorted us out the arcade.


	24. One More Week

**A.N**

**So, this is the last chapter from gradys pov for now-ish. Can you review saying who you would like the next chapter to be about: Nico, Damon or Andy :D I mean if you still remeber whats happened with Andy and Damon. Anywho review also bout how much u love the story :D lol! Ok that was me being odd. :/**

**I am so sorry for spelling errors. My word isn't working and I have to write on fanfiction without spell check -.-**

**ANYWAYS I WILL GET BACK TO THE STORY.  
**Grady's POV

"Hello this is Changs" said the voice down the phone.  
"Hi, can I make a reservation for two at six thirty" I ask as sweetly as I can.  
"Sure, name please" the voice said again.  
"Oh, Grady"  
"Grady, ok we will see you at six thirty Grady" the voice says then I hear the end of call beep. I sit on the end of my bed and then remeber I promised I'd met Chantelle outside Sonny's home five minutes ago. I quickly get off the bed and run downstairs. I'm glad I already changed or else Chantelle would be waiting for a lot longer. I see Chantelle, she looked amazing. She had her brown hair is long curls with the short front culs pinned back. She had a strapless black dress that was tight at the top and puffs out at the hips. It went down to about her knees. She had a black long sleeved lace shirt underneath. She looked like she should be on the red carpet. She reached out and hugged me.  
"Hi!" She said eagerly.  
"Hey, you look amazing" I said to her.  
"Well, I did do a bit of modeling in the past" she laughed. Well, I didn't know that.  
"So, should we go to Changs" I said. She nodded and started walking to the direction of the restaurant.  
"For our first official date!" she smiled.

We sit down and wait until the waitor leaves. She smiles at me and brushes her hair out of her face.  
"Chantelle I need to tell you something" I say fidling with my thumbs.  
"What?" she asks curiously.  
"I'm not from here, I'm on vacation and have to leave in a week" I confessed. She sat their for a minute, a bit shocked.  
She quickly pushed out her chair and then ran out the room and out the restaraunt.  
"Chantelle?" I yelled getting up and chasing after her. I quickly stopped at the waitor  
"Cancel our reservation" I said and saw him nodd before I chased after her again. I looked up, it was getting dark quickly.  
The night looked beautiful though, it wasn't completly dark. And there were millions of stars in the sky. More then I could count, and they  
shone so brightly. I looked back forward and couldn't see Chantelle. I decided to take a detour through the park, I loved this place. It had  
beautiful parks and was so peaceful. I sat down on one of the park benches as I tried to cool myself down. I saw a figure walking through  
the park, a girl wearing the same dress as Chantelle. Wait a second it was Chantelle.  
"Chantelle!" I yelled out at her and got off the bench and walked up to her. I slipped my fingers through hers and heard the faint sobbing and I pulled her into a hug.  
"We'll work something out" I promised her.

**Ok sorry bout the short chapter but I needed to get the news out and needed to leave you hanging! :D  
REMEBER TO VOTE FOR WHO THE NEXT CHAPTERS ABOUT.**


	25. Pathway

**A.N. Ok, so I would continue writing about grady and chantelle. BUT i really need to follow the whole write about everyone  
before i pick favourite couples to write (chantelle jamon and channy)**

Nico's POV

I woke up to yet another morning in my room with the faint snoring coming from Grady. I can't believe he has got a girlfriend, I am so proud of him.  
But the haunting memory came to me that we leave next friday. For everyone something exciting has happened. Zora has made a really close friend, Sonny  
and Chad were together, Juliet and Damon were together and Grady got himself a model girlfriend. I want something exciting to happen while I'm on vacation.

I got out of bed and gave a big stretch before I walked out the room and down the stairs. The smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes and other delicious breakfast foods that you would expect in a buffet at a hotel. I was greeted by Sonny's mother like every other morning.  
"Hey Connie" I said back to her with a friendly smile. I started heading to the door.  
"Aren't you staying for breakfast?" she asked sweetly.  
"No, I'm going out" I said back to her as I opened the door and waved at her  
"Oh okay, have fun!" she smiled and waved back. I'm not sure why I was going or where I was going. But I knew if something exciting was going to happen I had to get out the house for the day. **(omg I type those few sentances so fast!) **I started walking down towards the beach but I ended up finding a bush path. It seemed to be a bit hidden, like it was purposly hidden. People didn't want others coming down here. That only meant one thing, I had to go down that path.

The path took lots of turns. And it was obvious that they left the tree brances and plants growing so it didn't seem so noticable. I kept following the path that didn't seem to end. I kept on following it, not entirely sure why I was now. When I was just about tired of following this path I saw a clearing. About the size of an average living room. The clearing looked like something out of a painting. It was very grassy and had beautiful flowers and the groud seemed to make seats. It was beautiful, this would be a great photography shot. Tomorrow I'll bring my camera. I had suddenly gotton an interest in photography in the last few weeks.

"Dude please, I'm super low on cash!" a voice said. The foot steps were getting closer. I quickly jumped behind a bush and stayed low, I did not want to get caugh.  
"I told you, if you want the lollies you gotta pay what I'm selling" said another voice.  
"But dude, a dollar for five sweets is alot" said the first voice.  
"But there are all the way from New Zealand, and they don't sell them anywhere" said the second voice.  
"I have to go to a party and I need to fill this bown. I can't pay fifteen dollars for those!"  
"Well then you will just have to go without." said the seller.  
"You know what, I'll pay for them, but I get some" said a fimiliar voice. TAWNI!  
"Aw, thanks doll" said the person buying lollies. I heard an exchanging of objects then footsteps getting fainter.

"Thanks for covering for me babe" said the voice.  
"It's alright, but you have to make up for it tonight" said Tawni.  
"Sure, I'll buy you a drink" said the male.  
"I don't want A DRINK. I want a bottle. A bottle of Vodka" Tawni giggled.  
"You're not going to drink all of that tonight, are you" the male laughed.  
"No, you're going to help me!" she said.  
"Oh, okay!" the male said. Then I heaerd giggling and mushing. Lovely, they were totally making out infront of me. But they didn't know I was here. I decided to start crawling now. I got to the path without being noticed, I got up quietly and then quickly ran so they didn't see me.

That was weird, I didn't think Tawni was like that..


	26. Tawni?

**hey, so I am now on school holiday, so will probably be updating alot more :D**

**anywho, I know you like the story so I will get right to it.**

Tawni's POV

He finally stopped kissing me. He smiled and I smiled back.  
"Ok, so you got to wait here for a minute before you leave" he said as he was leaving. I sighed, he never wanted to be caught in public with me. He waved then left.

I was sick of playing this character he wanted. He wanted a girl who loved to drink and would always snog his face off. I wasn't that girl, but I didn't want him to leave me. So I have to be that girl. I felt little drops rolling down my face.  
"Tawni?" said a familiar voice.  
"What" I muttered.  
"What was that all about, I mean what he said and what you said?" Nico asked sounding like he actually cared.  
"Well, he wants a dunken girl to snog his face off it. And, I really like him" I confessed looking down at the ground. He patted my back as I sobbed.  
"Nico, when we leave you need to leave first." I said. He laughed but nodded. He got up and was about to leave. Before he did he turner round and waved to me, then left.

Nico's POV

As I left the clearing I couldn't help but feel sorry for Tawni. I mean the poor girl was faking her personality for someone she loved.  
I started heading back home, following the rocky footpath.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Just needed to make it so that Tawni wasn't weird xD**


	27. The last day

**So like hey. I starte writing again. Wow its been ages since I have updated. I feel so bad :/ I think this willl be the last chapter of this story because I'm no longer obsessed with sonny with a chance xD hahaha. Im thinking bout doing a song-fanfiction. So yea :D Anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I have been writing all day! **

Tawni's POV

I had given up on Jack.I was glad about it. He wants some drunk chick to make him seem like a player. Screw that, if he wants some one to snog of his face, he will have to met someone new. I am Tawni, and I do not need to deal with this. I'll just stay at here and do normal people things like play spotlight or something. Today was our last day here before we left again. It was so sad, we had all become really close. Who would have thought that the randoms and the mack falls would ever be friends. I walked outside.

It was cute, everyone seemed to have someone they were dating. Grady had his girlfriend,Chantelle, who they had decided to be long distance boyfriend and girlfriend. Sonny's sister, Juliet, and Damon. Chad and Sonny are finally together. The rest of us, well we just seem to deal with being who we are. But I didn't reconise one of the faces. He seemed to be hanging around with Juliet and Damon. He had black hair and dark clothes. Almost like the male version of Juliet.

Juliet's POV

I was glad that Damon and Andy were getting along. But I'm really a bit upset because Damon is going to leave to go back to his show tomorrow and I won't see him for a while. Damon whispered something to Andy. Andy got up, waved and walked off. Damon looked back at me and in a sad voice said.  
"You know I'm going back to the shoe tomorrow right" he said. I nodded, I had a feeling he was going to break up with me.  
"Well, I talked to your mum and I have arranged everything. You're going to room with Sonny in her apartment. So we will still be able to see everything. So you better back your bags missy!" I was so happy.  
"What about school?" I asked, a bit confussed.  
"The studio said you can join in the private classes that the Random cast takes" he replied smiling back at me. I gave him a big hug. Life was good at the moment.

Grady's POV

"So we will skype every day. You promise?" Chantelle asked worried.  
"Yea, every day!" I said. I put out my pinky.  
"Pinky swear" I said again. She smiled and put her pinky out, and wrapped it around mine.  
"And I will come visit you as often as I can!" She said, with a tear from her eye. Why must she be so sad. A long distance relationship can work. It has to work!

Sonny's POV

The sight of everyone making their promises, and remebering the holiday was heart warming. I was glad Juliet was coming back with me. I was glad all the drama was finally over and we were going to get back to the show. It looked so peaceful. Zora and her friend had made up too, thankfully. They were hugging goodbye and they were going to text, skype and visit each other. That's what being friends is all about I guess. But I guess also seeing people splitting up was a bit sad, it was also good.

I walked back inside and started backing everything except my clothes for tomorrow and my pj's. I sat down on the bed and thought of everything that had happened and how much everything had changed. Also how much more things were going to change once we got back to the studio. Change can be a good thing. I will miss mum not being with me, but I love Juliet and I am glad she will be there with me.

My mind kept wandering to everything that could happen, everything that has happened and things I want to happen in the future. Before I knew it, the sun had gone down and the light sky had been painted a dark blue. I looked at the time, 11:05 pm. I should go to bed, I quickly changed into my pj's and got into bed. I got comfy and the thought of returning to normality calmed me down, then I fell asleep for the last time of this holiday.

**Ok, so I was trying to sum it up. All the points that had happened. I keep thinking I forgot something, I had to read all the chapters just to remeber what had happened HAHAH. So I hope you enjoyed the story :D and keep an eye out for any stories i'm going to write.**


End file.
